Song Ficlets
by DomLuver
Summary: -FINISHED- A few drabbles using songs about our favourite Tortallan characters. Note: They are SongFicLETS, so don't go off at me because they're too short
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

**_yes, i knnow im supposed to be finishing off the 9th chap of kel finally realises, but i had this idea and just had to write it down. well i was only planning to jot it down, but then i ended up writing the whole thing.....so yea....ENJOY!_**

**My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back all you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back and here you are again_

Alanna's thoughts were interrupted when the flap of her tent was lifted and Jon stood in its place. Alanna looked up, and then turned away. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Alanna, I'm sorry for everything I said. I was mad, and I didn't know what I was saying. I take it all back. You're the greatest woman I've ever known. Please, will you forgive me?"

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You've got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Alanna merely nodded but inside she was jumping with joy. Jon had apologised. He didn't mean what he said in their fight. It was their first real fight, and it didn't turn out very well. This was their chance to get together again.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have said that. And I didn't mean to go looking for an argument. It's just that my temper gets the better of me sometimes, but to tell the truth, you _have_ been getting spoilt back at the palace while I was here with the Bazhir." Alanna said with a grin. "And in the last few days, I felt incomplete and empty. Now I feel whole again." And with that she stood on her toes and kissed him.

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You've got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

It felt so right, to be there in his arms, and she felt so lucky to have Jon there to help her through everything. "So I'm forgiven?" Jon asked.

"Yes. I can't stay mad at you and you know it. I just find it hard to stay mad at you. I think I've told you that before. I –" Alanna fumbled for words.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

"Alanna, you're babbling. Again. You've been doing that a lot lately. Why?" Jon cut in. Alanna sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know Jon. I really don't know. I think it's because I'm in love with you." she replied. "I don't want to lose you again. Ever."

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You've got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

"So will you marry me?" Jon asked softly, not wanting her to erupt again. "You can still be you. No Queen duties will stop you. Please?"

"Yes, I'll marry you. I can't live without you. I have had to put up with for 8 years, so I guess it makes sense. I can't imagine a life without you. I love you." Alanna replied.

Jon smiled and slipped a golden ring on her finger. It had a single sapphire, the same colour as his eyes, and three words carved on it:

_I Love You_

Alanna grinned and kissed him with all her passion.

_Because we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You've got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." announced the Mithran priest.

Jon lifted Alanna's veil and kissed her tenderly, picking her up. The crowd exploded into applause, and the newlyweds smiled. The kingdom had accepted them without as much controversy as Alanna had expected.

Jonathan had given her another ring. The other one was just an engagement ring, he had said. It was the same as the engagement ring except that on her wedding ring, it said:

_Forever and Always_

**_was that sweet? or not?_**

**_tell me!!_**

**_i would like to thank tris22 for being so quick to review._**

**_and, she was the only one who reviewed_**

**_*hint hint*_**

**_cyas!_**


	2. You Just Don't Know It

_**Ok, well here's another song fic. I find it easier to write song fics coz they don't continue. They're one shots. Still working on chap 9 of Kel finally realises so don't freak, I'm still continuing with it. Its just taking a while…and also, ill be rewriting never underestimate a girl and teardrops on my guitar. Coz I need to put the lyrics in and I totally forgot…and it took me a while to realise too…anyway, ENJOY!**_

**You Just Don't Know It by the Jonas Brothers**

_You just don't know it_

_It's getting hard to say hello_

_You just don't know it_

_I'm on the edge of crossing the line_

_I don't want to blow it, or show it_

_Before you know you're mine_

_You just don't know it  
_

Kel looked over at Dom, who was sitting across the table form her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he raised his eyes to meet hers. She smiled and he smiled back, sending shivers down her spine.

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Won't make that mistake_

_Oh no I'll just walk away_

_There too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song  
_

She couldn't bring herself to tell him her feelings for him. _What if he says he wants nothing to do with me? That would ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen,_ she told herself.

_Can you feel it?_

_In the way I look at you_

_Girl, can you hear it?_

_I'm crying out inside_

_I don't want to see you_

_Be near you_

_You're a million miles too close_

Dom stared at Kel across the table. He had been flirting with her recently. At first it was just for some fun, but now he realised he loved this woman. He watched as her hair fell around her face while she focused on her plate.

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Won't make that mistake_

_Oh no I'll just walk away_

_There too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song _

_  
_He had the urge to reach out and tuck that strand of hair behind her ears, a lover's gesture. But he knew he couldn't. She probably didn't feel the same, and if he told her, she wouldn't want to see him again.

_  
You don't know the way I feel_

_So I'll stay alone  
_

Everyone knew they were meant for each other, if only they would get the courage to tell the other person. But it wasn't their business to interfere with their love life. So Kel and Dom remained single for the time being. Nature had its own strange way of doing things.

_Oh, you won't see me break_

_Won't make that mistake_

_Oh no I'll just walk away_

_There too much at stake right now_

_I go on and on singing this song about you_

_And that's what's wrong with this song  
_

Kel finished eating and gathered up her cutlery. She handed them to the kitchen servants and left the mess. A while later, Dom followed suit. He left for his room to prepare for the ball.

At the ball that night, Dom decided to approach Kel. She was dressed in a stunning light-brown gown, with sleeves that flared out at the elbow. He took a breath and walked up to her.

"Kel, " he began. "I – really li - I think you look gorgeous tonight." He just couldn't seem to tell her.

Kel thanked him, but her face dropped. She had hoped tonight Dom would say that he liked her. Well, that's what it sounded like he was going to say anyway. _Stop dreaming_, she told herself.

They danced and talked, but there was an awkward tension present that night. Kel was the first to excuse herself and retire for the night. Dom watched her retreating back and sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, he might find the courage to tell her someday. And maybe she'll tell him too. But one can only hope.

_**i know this is a bit short, but hey, they are song ficLETS. I couldn't think of an ending so yeah….its very random and retarded. **_

_**Youll have to keep waiting for the 9**__**th**__** chap of kel finally realises. I need to come up with a new name for it too…kel finally realises is a bit..i dunno…WEIRD. Any suggestions?**_

_**Luv you all**_

_**DomLuver**_


	3. Love Story

_**well, this is something i wrote trying to overcome writers block. sorry, i meant ameteurs block. currently, its not working. but never fear! domluver is here! i dunno how that works but anyway......chap 10 of kel finally realises should be up soon! like in a week maybe?**_

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Kel stood on the balcony, breathing in the fresh summer air. It was a gorgeous evening, and the weather was perfect for staring out at the stars. She turned and examined the ball tonight. The lights were just dazzling, all shining in different colours. The gowns that were worn tonight were exquisite.

Lalasa's dress shop was a huge success, and held all the latest fashion in the realm. Kel herself wore a cream gown, made of the finest silks Lalasa could get her hands on. The bodice was tight, showing off Kel's figure, and the neck line was modestly cut. The sleeves flared out at her elbows like butterfly wings.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air_

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

She was oblivious to footsteps behind her until someone whispered a "hello" in her ear. She yelped and turned to see Dom grinning. "Do I have the honour of dancing with you tonight?" Dom asked mockingly with a Player's bow.

"Well of course you may." Kel replied sweetly, dipping into a curtsy like a court lady. She took Dom's outstretched arm and he led her inside, onto the dance floor.

Piers of Mindelan watched his daughter from a distance. She was laughing about something Domitan of Masbolle had said. Ilane joined him, smiling. "Isn't that sweet? They look like such a nice couple. Do you want to go talk to his parents?"

"No. I'm not going to let him court her. Duke Baird has told me his nephew is a flirt and I don't want my little girl to get hurt." Piers replied seriously.

Ilane just shrugged. "Well you'll have to deal with her pain. I think she's in love with him." She turned on her heel and went to find Inness.

_Little did I know that you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

The song ended and Piers took that as his cue. He tapped Domitan on the shoulder. "May I dance with my daughter?"

"Of course you may, sir." Dom replied. He smiled at Kel and went to find another dance partner.

"So have you been enjoying yourself tonight Kel?" Piers asked.

"Yes, Da. Dom's really nice." She turned a faint pink before it was covered up by her Yamani mask.

"Kel, there's something we need to discuss. Outside, please? It's about Domitan of Masbolle." He said. Kel nodded, and he led her back outside.

"Kel, you are aware that he's a court flirt, yes?" Kel merely nodded, not sure if she liked where this was going. "Kel, I don't want to see you get hurt. And sometimes fathers have to do these sorts of things. It pains me to do so, but I have to do this." He took a deep breath and spoke with a high authority to his voice. "Keladry, you are forbidden to see Domitan of Masbolle again."

The words echoed in her head. _Forbidden to see Domitan. Forbidden to see Dom. Forbidden. _

She collapsed where she was, crying. Her father walked away to avoid crying himself. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had to. As he faded back into the crowd on the dance floor, Dom slipped out, immediately comforting Kel. "It'll be ok...We'll figure something out…Shh…Kel…don't cry..."

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say 'yes'_

"But Dom, I _love_ you. I have ever since I met you." she wiped at her eyes, only smudging the kohl that lined them. Then she sat upright. "Dom, can we…run away? Elope? Please? I can't bear not being allowed to see you." She cried into his shirt while he thought the idea over.

"Kel, you can't. Your parents would be worried sick. Maybe I could go back to Masbolle for a while…" he thought aloud.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet_

'_Cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while_

"No! Please, Dom. Don't leave me." She cried fiercely into his shoulder.

"Kel, not here. Let's go to the Royal Gardens. There's more privacy down there." He took Kel's hand and quietly left for the gardens.

They sat on a bench, huddled together. It would be one of her last chances to be with him. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes and all her worries left. For now, she was glad Dom was there holding her.

Dom looked at Kel, and realised she had fallen asleep. He picked her up gently and brought her back to her room, through a shortcut that nobody knew of. He and Kel had discovered it when they were escaping Neal, and promised not to tell anyone about it.

'_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

He tucked her in and left. Later that night, he slipped in and left a note on her bedside table. At dawn the next day he saddled his horse and left for Masbolle. He wouldn't let Kel get into trouble with her father for him. He decided it would be easier this way.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say 'yes'_

Kel woke up still in her gown from last night. _Funny, _she thought. _I don't remember going to bed… _She pushed those thoughts away when she spotted a red envelope tucked under her bedside candle. She broke the seal and read:

_Dearest Kel, _

_I'm so sorry for this, but I have left for Masbolle. I'll come back when your father decides I'm good enough for you. Please don't be mad. It's easier this way. _

_With all my love,_

_Dom _

Kel collapsed crying for the second time in a week for the same person. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear it.

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say 'yes'_

Yuki came in without knocking and seeing Kel in such a state, she asked her what was wrong. Kel held up the note, not trusting her voice at the moment. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Aww, Kel…. Shh…Everything will be fine." Yuki said softly, stroking her hair gently.

The next few days went by in a blur. People told her that she was just another flirt to Dom, but she knew better than to believe them. Only Third Company, and her friends supported her throughout the whole scene, encouraging her on. Some even threatened to kill him with a blunt object when he had enough courage to show his face.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

It had been a whole month, and still no word from Dom. Kel had almost given up hope. She had thought it was going to last, but no, she knew now that a love like what she wished didn't exist.

She decided to spend the day in Corus, visiting Lalasa's dress shop and doing some shopping, when she was slammed into a wall. She lifted her head to see none other but her Dom standing there. Kel stood there, dumfounded, lost for words. She pinched herself. Surely this was a dream.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

She was proven wrong when Dom lowered his face onto hers, meeting her lips with his. She twisted her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged their bodies into a tighter embrace. As they came up for air, Dom dropped onto his right knee.

"Dom, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Kel asked, worried.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say 'yes'_

"Keladry of Mindelan, do I have the honour of marrying you?" he asked.

Kel was, to put it mildly, shocked. She stuttered, searching for words. "But Dom, what about my father?"

He smiled warmly, making her heart flip. "We had a man-to-man talk. He seems to trust me now."

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Kel smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She was 6 months pregnant, and was prohibited to do any physical activity whatsoever. A warm hand covered hers, and she looked into the loving eyes of her husband.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

Kel pointed to the portrait painted on their wedding day.

**_yeah, i know. the middle bit is a bit stuffed uo. coz i got stuck there for like 3 days and so i just wrote something random so i can publish this and get rid of it._**

**_lols_**

**_o.O_**

**_lookie what i found on wikkipedia!_**

**Future novels**

**2009**

_Bloodhound_ – Book two of _The Provost's Dog_ trilogy, detailing the further adventures of Beka Cooper, nicknamed "Terrier", as she rises through the ranks of the Lord Provost's command, tracking counterfeiters threatening the economic stability of the land. April

An untitled Tortall universe short story about Kitten, to be published in Gardner Dozois and Jack Dann's anthology _The Dragon Book_.

**2010**

An untitled Circle universe book, set in the months after _Street Magic_, in which Briar, Rosethorn, and Evvy continue their journey eastward to distant Yanjing, where they discover a danger that threatens the home temple of the Living Circle religion.

**2011**

An untitled Circle universe book, in which Tris enrolls at the mages' university in Lightsbridge under an assumed name, in an attempt to become an ordinary mage practicing normal academic magic (spells, charms, potions) with no one knowing her real name or power.

_Mastiff_, book three of The Provost's Dog trilogy, the ultimate task set for Beka Cooper, nicknamed "the Provost's Dog", in Random House hardcover in the U.S. and Canada. Previously titled _Elkhound_.

**2012**

_Numair: The Early Years_ (tentative title) – Details Numair's last years at the university of Carthak, the beginning of his conflict with the newly-crowned Emperor Ozorne (Numair's best friend), his quick departure from Carthak, and how he survives afterward.

**2013**

An untitled Tortall universe book, about the coming-of-age of Maura of Dunlath, as she discovers her own unique place in the realm.

**Beyond 2013, Rumored**

None of these books are currently contracted but Tamora has discussed ideas for the following;

One or more Tortall universe book(s) focusing on Keladry of Mindelan and her squire, one of the girls encountered in _Squire_, told from the viewpoint of the squire.

A Tortall universe book about Nealan of Queenscove and Yukimi noh Diaomoru's daughter becoming a knight, as prophesied in _Lady Knight_.

Circle universe books - one with Pasco (from _Magic Steps_), one with Glaki (from _Shatterglass_), and one with a young Niko.

**_that was very long....sorry bout that....but i couldnt help myself!_**

**_im so XCITED!!!_**

**_luv you all!_**

**_DomLuver_**


	4. Because Of You

_**well, for the songfics i delted, theyre both going to be completely different. im a bit stuck for teardrops, but never underestimate a girl is coming along quite nicely. theres this writing competition im going to enter. so fics will be postphoned as the comp is my first priority for my free time. i have to mail it by the 8th april, coz it has to get there before the 9th. stressing out here! but i was going through a kelly clarkson craze so i decided to do some kc songfics. cya soon!**_

_**Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

He flipped the table and everything fell onto the cold marble floor. Lady Daiomoru pushed her husband away, tears streaming down her face, a rare sight in the Yamani Isles. A 3-year old Yukimi watched from around the corner, confused and scared.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I've found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Yuki sat bolt upright in bed, and seeing Neal there, she let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. She got pulled her feet into her slippers and went to the fire, poking it. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and sat herself in front of the fire, taking in the warmth it gave. As she watched the flames dance, she was brought back to a night in her childhood…

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

Lady Daiomoru and a 7 year old huddled together in front of the fireplace. Yuki's young eyes shone in the dim light as her mother told her once more of how Ilane of Mindelan and saved the Yamani Isles.

The door to their cottage opened and slammed shut, revealing Yuki's father. He stumbled into the family room, cursing. Lady Daiomoru covered her innocent daughter's ears, and then stood, spilling Yuki onto the rug. She watched with fear as her parents argued once more. Over the years, they had fallen into the pattern of fighting almost every day. She didn't understand. Weren't mothers and fathers supposed to love each other? Then why were her parents so different?

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I've found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

By this time, Neal had realised Yuki was gone and had sat himself next to her, pulling her to him. "What's wrong sweet?" he asked gently, stroking her silky black hair.

Yuki let out a sigh. Nobody knew about her parents' fights, not even Kel and Shinko, who had been there since she was 5. That was kept bottled up behind her mask along with many other troublesome issues. Sometimes she would wake up at night from one of those dreams covered in sweat and she would just cry over her lost childhood.

Her parents had become distant after she turned 8, and only talked when they were arguing. The Yamanis didn't believe in divorces, so her father just moved out. She hadn't seen him since.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should've known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night over the same damn thing_

"I had a dream about my parents." Neal nodded, motioning for her to continue. "They- they never got along." She said, choking on a sob. "Ma said it was a rare night when she was drunk and –" She swallowed the lump at her throat. "I was a mistake, Neal. I caused them so much misery. They only got married for me. My da was unemployed and used all my ma's money on drinks." She felt a tear making its way down her cheeks and raised her hand to wipe it away. Then she felt a warm hand reach for it. She smiled and covered his hand with hers.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

"Listen to me, Yuki. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. You are most definitely _not_ a mistake. Don't make yourself think that. If it weren't for you, I will probably be a lonely man until I am 50, and then get married off by my mother. And without you we wouldn't have Narcissi." He said, referring to their daughter.

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Yuki leaned into his arms, and whispered, "Thanks Neal. I need the reassurance."

"Goodnight, sweet." And he kissed her forehead, picking her up and tucking her into their bed.

**_i know, its a bit strange.....but yeah_**

**_basically 'you' is yukis father, and she gets flashbacks in the fic now and then_**

**_kel finally realises is coming along ok....but a bit stuck_**

**_should be up in a few weeks_**

**_luv, _**

**_DomLuver_**


End file.
